Faithful
by ElegantAngelxo
Summary: Kimura Yukiko's life has spun to the worst when her parents get into a divorce and she moves to Japan with her mother. Her father, and her new step mother lives in France with her twin brothers. She is now going to Shitenhoji Middle School, hoping her life turns to the better. If you want the full summary go to my profile! R&R please, thanks! OC story!
1. Chapter 1

**Faithful**

_A.N: Hey everyone! I am going to be honest and tell you all right now that I'm pretty new to writing. Now, I don't mean that in a "I'm younger than you" type of way. It's more like a...I just recently got interested in writing stories. I've always been a big fan of reading them, but writing was never on my "to-do" list. I'm not saying I'm bad...and I'm not saying I'm good either. I honestly don't know, so I decided that I should upload this story I've started to work on. I do know my updates may be slow, but I will not abandon it. At least forever. I would love if you guys tell me what you thought of it, and hopefully you enjoy it! I know it's a bit wordy...so hopefully that isn't a problem! _

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis. I do own Kimura Yukiko though.

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Yuki-chan, wake up!" A young woman with black hair and green eyes yelled from downstairs, trying to wake her daughter up. Today is her daughter's first day of her new school, Shitenhoji. She recently moved back to Japan with her daughter, after she found the horrible secret her husband was hiding. She just couldn't believe it. Her husband that she loved and took care of was cheating with her the whole time. The mother sighs softly and closes her eyes, trying not to cry. She knew she had to stay tough for her daughter, and for herself truthfully. She didn't break up the family on purpose; she just couldn't stay with him anymore._ If you cheat once, you'll always cheat again. _The young woman thinks opening her eyes. Yukiko isn't her only child, she also has two twin boys in Japan who are still too young to decide who they want to stay with. So the two parents agreed on a deal. The twins live in France for four months, and then the twins will go to Japan for four months. After that they get to decide if they want to go back and forth, or stay with only one parent. Yukiko, the oldest, was old enough to decide. Thankfully, she chose her. She smiles gently to herself, her heart speeding up. She couldn't imagine living without Yukiko; without any of her children actually. "Yukiko! Sweetie you have to get up! You have school today, remember?!" The mother yelled again.

Suddenly, a loud banging noise came from upstairs, letting her know that her daughter woke up. The mother smiles before turning around to her stove and pouring the pancake mix onto the pan. She is making her daughters favorite meal; breakfast. _Ironically, it's the most important meal of the day. _The mother thinks giggling.

* * *

Yukiko groans softly to herself while rubbing her sore bottom. She accidentally fell off the bed and landed on it, hard. _Well. What a lovely way to start today. _She thinks innocently while blowing some of her bangs out of her eyes. She stands up and looks over at her clock. _I have enough time to change, eat, get to school, and possibly find my class. _She walks over to her full length mirror and frowns lightly, looking down at the picture taped to it. It was a picture of her family from last summer, during their vacation. They were all smiling happily to the camera. Her father's arm was around his wife, the wife was smiling brightly, her brother's were smiling happily while holding her hand, and she was smiling the brightest. _Why did it have to change? I could still be in France with my father, if only he didn't cheat. My father...that...filthy man! How could he cheat on someone he was supposed to love for all entirety? Shouldn't he feel filthy? Guilty? Angry? _She begins to frown more, making her forehead wrinkle, _If only he could have stayed faithful. _She shakes her head and gently pats her cheeks while looking in the mirror. Her long, waist length, black hair flows gently down her back, showing only a few knots. Her hand gently grabs the brushes' handle before combing through her hair softly. She already took her shower last night, and sadly she feels nervous. She puts the brush down and stares back into the mirror, staring into her dark red eyes. _Today...Today is a new day, and I can make it be wonderful. _She thinks to herself before checking herself over once and nods, satisfied with her look. She then walks over to her closet and pulls out the school uniform. She strips her clothes carefully before putting on her uniform and heading downstairs. Once she walks into the kitchen she is greeted with a wonderful smell; pancakes.

"Good morning, Mother." Yukiko greets softly before setting her school bag down in the living room and walking over to her. She gently gives her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek before grabbing her made plate. She sits down at the dining room table and nods, "Thank you for the food." She then grabs her fork and starts eating, unaware of the sadness in her mother's eyes.

"Good morning, Yuki-chan." Her mother greets back, hiding her sadness. She feels awful, knowing Yukiko is probably hiding her true feelings. Yukiko and her brothers were close, always playing with each other and laughing. She swallows nervously, feeling her heart slowly break into two.

* * *

After Yukiko finishes eating her breakfast and drinking her tea she stands up; putting the dishes in the sink and walking out into the living room. She picks up her bag and walks back into the kitchen, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Bye Mom. I'll be back later, I might stay after school to check out some of the clubs." Yukiko says giving her mother a hug and walking back out, "Thanks for the bento!" She walks out the front door and stops, feeling the wind brush against her face. _Take a deep breath, Yukiko. It's only school, nothing to worry about._

* * *

She arrives in front of the school and blinks, tilting her head to the side. _Only a school, eh? It's more like a temple! _Yukiko thinks looking at the temple in front of her. She swallows, feeling even more nervous. _I can do it... _She nods her head once before walking up the stairs. After reaching the top she stops and looks around, enjoying the view. The students here seem really active, doing morning practice or studying. She had to admit, she was impressed. _But then again...this __**is **__a temple. _She reminds herself before walking into the building. She wonders around the school curiously before hearing the bell ring, signaling the start of the day. She turns on her heel, planning to head back to the front door when a young hyper active male came running in, knocking her over. She quickly regains her balance and places her hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry, pretty girl!" The young male yells skidding to a stop. He runs back over to her and smiles, "My name is Kintaro Toyama! What's yours? Are you new? You look very pretty!" Yukiko laughs softly and nods.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kintaro-san. I am assuming you are a freshmen like me? And yes; I am new. My name is Kimura Yukiko; please call me Yukiko though." She watches him turn on his heel, meaning he's about to leave, "W~Wait before you go...do you mind helping me?" She asks looking at him innocently. Kintaro nods happily. "I'm looking for the office, you see. I am the new transfer student like you guessed, and sadly I am completely lost."

"I can help you!" He says suddenly grabbing her hand and running towards the office, dragging Yukiko the whole way there. As soon as they arrive he skids to a stop and pushes her into the room waving, "Goodbye, Ki-chan!" He yells.

Yukiko giggles before fixing her uniform since his recklessness made it messy. She walks up to the secretary and smiles softly.

"Hello, I'm the new transfer student from France, Kimura Yukiko. Please take good care of me." She says while bowing down to her waist and leaning back up, a small smile on her face. _Today I start as a Shitenhoji student, my new life. _

* * *

_End of chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it! I know it looks short, but it took me awhile to write... At the end of my chapters I will be asking questions so you can help the story improve. My first question is; _**Does she act like a Mary-Sue? Explain. **_I'd appreciate it if you answered! Also, if you answer the question please do leave a review on how you actually thought of the story! Thanks everyone! Have a nice day!_

_~ElegantAngelxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N: I first want to thank you guys for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I do hope you enjoy this chapter, too. I'm going to give you all a warning though, don't expect romance right away, or expect too much things happening at first. I like to actually build the relationships up. I also want to add that Mori Amaya is another character of mine, and many more OC's might make their way into this story. Um... I know I'm going fast with updates for now but I also want to warn you guys that I might be too busy or get a writer's block. Make sure you check out my profile regularly, there you can see what I'm working on, and if I added new stories. ;) Little hint, I seem to add the summaries on my profile before uploading the story, so you may find out before others! I also want to thank you for taking your time to reading this story, and my long note. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis; I do own Mori Amaya and Kimura Yukiko though!

* * *

Yukiko swallows nervously while standing in front of her first classroom. When she was in the office she got her schedule, locker combination, and map of the school. Yukiko takes a deep breath before knocking on the door once, listening to the sound echo through the halls. _Yukiko, you can do this. _She thinks to herself.

"Come in!" The teacher yells; Yukiko shyly opens the door and enters, standing straight. She walks up to the teacher and smiles softly bowing.

"Good morning, sensei. I am your new student." After she straightens up she hands him the pass from the office.

"Good morning to you too, Kimura-chan. My name is Haruno, please introduce yourself." Yukiko nods before walking towards the middle of the front and bowing, hiding a small blush.

"Hey everyone; my name is Kimaru Yukiko. I recently just transferred here from France." Yukiko straightens up, "I'd appreciate it if you all call me by my first name though; I'm not used to last names."

"Does anyone have any questions for her?" Haruno asks watching a few males raise their hands, "If it's a personal question wait till we have a break." The hands immediately went down. Haruno turns to Yukiko and nods once, "Welcome to Shitenhoji, Kimura-san. Please take a seat next to Mori Amaya; Mori-san raise your hand." Yukiko's eyes scan around the room before spotting a petite girl with fair skin, light gray eyes, and black hair raise her hand. Yukiko walks towards her and sits next to her, taking out her notebooks and mechanical pencils. She turns over to her seatmate to get a better look. _She looks nice...but in a punk-like way... _Yukiko thinks while rubbing her cheek at the thought. The girl has her short black hair tied in piggy tails; the girl also had some red highlights.

"Um...It's a pleasure to meet you, Mori-san." Yukiko says gently holding her hand out. Amaya turns and looks at Yukiko before smiling and placing her hand into the others. They shake each others hand lightly before letting go.

"Pleasure meeting you to, Yukiko-chan..?" Amaya offers with her head tilted to the side. Yukiko nods smiling.

* * *

Yukiko stands up and turns to her seatmate. Amaya and Yukiko got alone quite well; they even ate lunch together. Yukiko found out that Amaya is close friends with a tennis regular named Zaizen; who was apparently hated.

"I'm going to go meet Zaizen-senpai." Amaya tells Yukiko, "Do you want to come with?" Yukiko nods once and walks out of the classroom together heading towards the tennis courts.

Once they arrive Yukiko is immediately jumped on by the hyper active boy she met earlier today.

"Ki-chan, Ki-chan! What are you doing here? Did you have fun? Why are you with Amaya-chan?" Yukiko blinks a few times before gently patting his head and smiling lightly.

"Nice to see you too, Kintaro-san." She replies before gently pushing him off of her, "I came and joined Amaya-chan for the day; we have the same class together." Kintaro looks over at Amaya and tackles her to the ground smiling.

"Did you come to see Zaizen-senpai again? No! I bet you want to see Shi-chan's arm right?! Or maybe you want to beat Kenya-senpai..." Amaya sighs loudly, pushing the male off of her.

"I came to introduce Yukiko-chan to Zaizen-senpai." Amaya tells him before waving her favorite senpai over. Yukiko looks towards the direction and blinks. The male walking towards them have short black spiky hair, sharp dark green eyes, tan skin; he was also very tall and had many piercings on his ears. _He looks like a trouble maker... _Yukiko thinks swallowing nervously.

"Afternoon, Amaya-san." He greets the freshmen, not showing any acknowledgement that he noticed Kintaro or Yukiko.

"Afternoon, senpai. I want to introduce you to a friend of mine." Amaya says tilting her head in Yukiko's direction, "This is Kimura Yukiko; a freshmen in my class, and my new friend." Yukiko looks at him before bowing lightly, forcing a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Zaizen-senpai...?" She greets, unsure if that's his name. He nods once and takes out his Ipod. He puts the ear buds in his ear before turning around, heading back to the tennis courts.

"He isn't as bad as he looks." Amaya says suddenly smiling, "He's a family friend of mine, he's just a bit more...how to say this...tough?" Yukiko nods once.

"Only time will help me judge."

* * *

Yukiko and Amaya stayed the whole practice while doing their homework. Amaya told Yukiko how her senpai walks her home everyday. Which made Yukiko laugh and say they must look cute.

"Amaya-san; it's time to go." Zaizen mumbles standing in front of the two girls with his arms crossed. He had on his school uniform which he left the jacket unbuttoned; he still had his headphones in his ears though.

"Zaizen-senpai, can Yukiko-chan join us? She goes towards the direction..." Zaizen nods and runs a hand through his hair.

"As long as she doesn't slow us down." He says turning on his heel and heading towards the front gate, expecting the two girls to follow him. Just like he expecting, the two girls got up and ran after him.

While walking through the streets with Amaya in the middle, the two girls talked while Zaizen listened. He would never tell anyone, but he was actually curious in the new girl. It's been a month or so and she just now transfers? And she caught the interest of Amaya? He had to admit that was some amazing points there. He stops in front of a house and looks down at Amaya.

"Goodbye Zaizen-senpai, Yukiko-chan." Amaya heads up to her house before turning around and pointing at him, "You better make sure she gets home safely!" She then walks inside her house, leaving the two strangers alone.

"S~Senpai, we can go our separate ways now. I don't want to be a bother..." Yukiko mumbles before walking towards her house. A few seconds later she his footsteps behind her and turns, noticing him following.

"I promised Amaya, anyways my house is up this way too." Zaizen tells the younger girl. The rest of the way home was silent, making Yukiko nervous around the older male. He notices her stopping at a house a few doors down from him and nods, "Have a good night, Kimura-san." Yukiko bids her goodbye and walks inside.

* * *

Zaizen walks inside his house taking off his shoes. He really hopes that new girl doesn't start going everywhere with him and Amaya. She seems too poliet...to unreal for his like. He will put up with her if he has to though; the regulars and Amaya are the only people he really care about. Maybe, Yukiko, can be the new one to his list. He smirks lightly at the thought. _Kimura Yukiko becoming someone important to me? Don't make me laugh. _He thinks to himself before starting on his homework.

* * *

_I know this was a pretty short chapter, but I didn't want to make it overly long and boring with her being at home. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Ready for my question? **Do you think we should add in the other schools? Or at least different people?** __If you read my one-shot, Cookie Dough or Sweet and Sour, Marui can be in this story with Ayame. I just want to know if you'd be interested in it, or would you rather have me focus just on Shitenhoji? I would like to remind everyone that I won't always use the answer you've put, but it helps me know how the readers like my story. Thanks again! I hope you guys all have a great day!_

_~ElegantAngelxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N: Wow guys, it took me forever to update, eh? I have to apologize for that. I really didn't mean to take this long! I know it isn't that great, but like I said I'm not jumping right into a relationship. I'll try to update another chapter this weekend, but I can't promise anything. Anyways I hope you enjoy! (And more things will happen within the story when I actually build up more things to it.) _

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Zaizen wakes up the next morning and groans, covering his face with his arm. He stayed up half the night thinking about the new girl. He has a feeling he won't be getting rid of her soon, specially with Amaya talking such a liking to her. He sighs and sits up, shutting off his alarm clock. He gently runs his hand through his hair before standing up, his bare feet hitting the cold wooden floor. He walks over to the shower and strips before washing his body and hair.

After stepping out of his shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and heading back into his room. He dries himself off before putting on his boxers and school uniform. He stands in front of his dresser and sighs, unbuttoning his jacket. He glances back at the clock and nods once, deciding it's time for him to leave.

He exits the house while carrying his bag carelessly over his shoulder before closing his eyes, heading towards Amaya's house. _Tsk. Hopefully the new girl doesn't come out...I can already see Yukiko being a pain. I can't help but to want to get to know her more. Maybe it's because Amaya thinks so highly of her? It really is strange for her to take a liking to someone... _Zaizen thinks, unaware of the female exiting her house.

"Oh, Zaizen-senpai." A young girl whispers surprise, looking away. Zaizen turns his attention towards the girl before sighing mentally. Yukiko. _It just had to be her. _He thinks before stopping, waiting for her to join him. He starts walking again with Yukiko following behind. Stopping in front of Amaya's house, he waits. Not even ten seconds later Amaya rushes out the door smirking when she notices Yukiko with him.

"Extra stop, senpai?" She asks teasingly and laughs when he glares at her. She turns to Yukiko and smiles, "Good morning Yukiko-chan. He walked you home yesterday, right?" Yukiko nods answering her question before whispering 'Good morning'. _Mmm, how odd. I wonder how they met up...unless he really did pick her up! _Amaya steals a glance up at Zaizen before shaking her head in disbelief. _No, he isn't that type of guy. Maybe they met each other on the way to school? _

"Amaya," Zaizen calls, drawing her away from her thoughts, "Why do you insist on watching every practice?" Amaya blinks before shrugging and turning away, trying to hide a blush; he smirks, raising an eyebrow. "Oh? Does someone have a crush?" She immediately glares at him before running towards the school, leaving Yukiko to fend for herself.

"What just happened...?" Yukiko asks looking up at Zaizen in confusion. He shrugs before yawning again, making her giggle. "Zaizen-senpai, I know you probably don't want to wait for me," She shyly looks away, watching the street, "if you want you can go and find Amaya-chan. She probably just went to the tennis court.." Zaizen shakes his head, refusing her request.

"No. I allowed you to join me, so I'm going to make sure you arrive to school safely." He says, his mouth in a straight line, "Anyways, she wants to see the buchou." _Oh? So that's what they were talking about. Amaya-chan must be crushing on the buchou.. _Yukiko thinks smiling lightly, _It must be fun, to be able to like someone that easily. _

* * *

At the end of the day, Amaya makes the tennis regulars and Yukiko stay after. She smirks innocently, knowing she's using this trip as an excuse to see her secret crush. She slowly looks over them all before stopping and watching Zaizen look at her not amused. She sticks her tongue out at him childishly before clearing her throat.

"Alright guys, this is important!" She starts, her eyes flickering over to Yukiko, "Yukiko-chan is my new friend, and I want her to feel welcome," she slowly eyes each of the regulars, daring them to speak up, "I am officially inviting her to all the tennis matches." She smiles widely, "Shirashi-senpai already agreed with it too! So none of you can change it." She hums in delight before turning to Zaizen, "And I am assigning you to watch over her. Make sure she gets home and everything." Everyone glances over at Yukiko, noticing her rub the back of her head embarrassed.

"A~Amaya-chan," Yukiko calls quietly, "What if they don't want me to join them? They barely know me...and I believe one of them hates me," her eyes shyly look over at Zaizen who isn't paying attention, "a~and... those two kind of scare me." She admits, pointing at the double pair who are making kissy faces at each other. Suddenly, Zaizen chuckles, drawing her attention to him.

"That is the first thing you should get used to, Yukiko." He tells her honestly, but with a glint of playfulness in his tone, "And since I am apparently your body-guard, we are leaving." He turns on his heel, walking out of the court before Amaya glares.

"Stop, Zaizen-senpai!" Amaya orders, "I'm not done yet. Tomorrow, which is Saturday, we will all be meeting at a café. I advise you to get her number so you can take her." Zaizen sighs.

"Aren't you coming home with us?" He asks; she shakes her head.

"No; Shirashi-senpai and I are going out for some tennis supplies." She replies, knowing she's only going with to see him.

* * *

Zaizen stops in front of Yukiko's house and sighs, rubbing the back of his head. He looks over at the girl next to him and groans. She has ruined everything for him. Even though she doesn't mean it.

"Good night, Yukiko." He calls turning on his heel and walking away. She looks over at him and wiggles her nose quickly before smiling.

"Good night Zaizen-senpai," She bows lightly, "Sorry for the trouble." He shrugs lightly before walking towards his house.

Yukiko enters the kitchen and tells her mom the plans, thankfully she agreed to them.

"Oh and sweetie, your brothers called." Yukiko's eyes widen and nods once, rushing up into her room and pulling out her cellphone, calling her younger siblings.

* * *

_I'm not going to lie, this isn't a favorite of my chapters, but it's something. Like i said in the beginning, I'll try and update again. Please understand that I am a busy student who is filled with band and homework most of the time. By the time I get home I'm exhausted. Anyways, please review! And no, I didn't forget about my question; **Would you like to see a jealous Zaizen? **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

Zaizen walks down the streets with his hands behind his head sighing. He is heading towards Yukiko's house to pick her up and take her to the café. He sighs again and puts one of his hands in his pockets and pulling out his Ipod. He puts the headphones in his ear before pushing play and listening to his music, calming him down. _Why does she make my blood boil? She doesn't even say anything..._He closes his eyes and walks up to her house, knocking on her door. immediately, the door opens to show an older woman. _Probably her mother. _He thinks noticing her eyes, _It's the same look Yukiko holds too. What is it? Fear? _The woman looks at the male in front of her and tilts her head, waiting for him to say something.

"Oh, I'm Zaizen, Yukiko's senpai." He mumbles, taking out one of his headphones, "I was told to pick her up so she can go to the café with us." The woman nods before sending him a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, Zaizen-san. Feel free to call me Kimura." He nods once. She takes a small step back for him to enter, "I believe she's still upstairs getting dress. Would you like some tea?" He shakes his head mumbling a soft 'No thank you' before sitting on the couch and putting his headphone's back in.

After waiting ten minutes, he hears footsteps rushing down the stairs. He looks up and sees Yukiko clumsily putting her up in a pony tail. _She looks different...out of her school uniform. _Zaizen thinks while staring at the girl in front of him. She's wearing tight blue skinny jeans, a red v-cut shirt, and black high-top converse. _Definitely_ _something I didn't expect. _

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Zaizen-senpai!" Yukiko stumbles out over her words before bowing and smiling lightly, "Shall we head towards the café now though?" She asks, tilting her head to the side. He nods once and stands up. "Bye mom!" She yells, grabbing his hand lightly and rushing out the door. Once they were outside and a few feet away from the house she let's his hand go and blushes, "Sorry about that. My mom always asks too many questions..." Zaizen shrugs and turns around, heading towards the café. After getting a few feet ahead of her he turns around, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you coming or not?" He asks her, watching as she runs over and smiles happily at him. Walking down the street with her, he let's his mind wander off. _The look of her eyes changed, just what is this?! This really gets on my nerve...Ugh...Why is this even bothering me? She isn't special to me... I'm with her because Amaya is making me, not because I want too. _Suddenly, he feels her hand wrap around arm, making him turn to her in confusion.

"You almost walked out in the street, Zaizen-senpai." She tells him, pointing at the flashing red hand. His eyes widen in surprise before nodding his thanks and patting her head gently.

"Thank you, Yukiko." He thanks while waiting for the walking signal.

* * *

They arrive at the café and walk in, seeing the Shitenhoji regulars and Amaya sitting at a table. Yukiko rushes past him and sits down next to Amaya smiling and chatting happily with her. Zaizen just walks over to them and sits down, shaking his head in amusement at the girl.

"We all decided to go to the movies." Amaya announces, turning her attention towards Zaizen, "You are still going to sit next to Yukiko." Zaizen sighs and shakes his head. _Am I getting no choice at all? What is she doing? Trying to get me together with Yukiko?!_

* * *

After the movie, Zaizen and Yukiko separated from the group, planning to head home. As they walk he notices Yukiko shivering from the cold breeze. He looks up at the sky and realizes that the sun is going down. While walking, Zaizen removes his jacket and places it over her shoulder, trying not to blush from embarrassment. He doesn't like her, nor is she someone special to him. She is his friends best friend, and he would get yelled at if she is sick. He nods once, liking that idea. Once they arrive in front of her house, she lightly takes off his jacket and holds it up to him, smiling.

"Thank you Zaizen-senpai. I hope you have a good night." Yukiko whispers, turning on her heel and walking inside. Zaizen nods and waves goodbye before walking towards his house, his mind racing with different thoughts.

* * *

Yukiko walks inside of her house and yawns, smiling gently at her mother. She walks over to her and places a kiss on her forehead before sitting down on the couch, getting ready for her mother to ask her thousands of questions.

"Where did you guys go? I thought you were only going to the café?" Her mother asks while sipping on her tea. She trusts her daughter, she's not sure if she can trust the young man that picked up her daugther though. He didn't look faithful to her. "And who was that man that you were with?" Yukiko looks up at her mother in surprise.

"Amaya-chan decided that we are all going to the movie. I believe it's because she wanted to get closer to Shirashi-senpai though." She starts crossing her arms over her chest, "As for the male who picked me up," She starts, curiously raising an eyebrow, "He is a senpai of mine who was ordered to be my body-guard, according to Amaya-chan." She rests her head on her palm before sighing, "I know, I know. He doesn't seem too caring or faithful does he? It's okay though. I find him to be very nice, and caring. When we were walking home, I started to shiver, he placed his jacket on my shoulder..." Yukiko whispers shyly before sticking her tongue out at her mother, "Sadly, I don't know if he's faithful or not. I guess I'll be able to see within time." She smiles lightly at her mother before standing up and placing a kiss on her mother's cheek and walking upstairs. She lays down in her bed while pulling the blanket over her face, slowly drifting off in her thoughts. _Zaizen-senpai seems like he truly cares, or is he forced to because of Amaya-chan? _She thinks before falling asleep.

* * *

_I know I know, it's another short chapter, but next chapter is going to be a time skip. So, I will be able to get some cute romantic type of things in here soon! It'll be a lot easier to write this story now that I can add in couples and/or drama. Thanks for reading!_

~ElegantAngelxo


End file.
